Aconteceu no Natal
by Gigio Queen
Summary: O verbo presentear que Harry conjugará para Hermione. E qual será o presente que ele dará para ela? Shortfic


O verbo "presentear"

Natal. Sempre adorei épocas de festas, afinal, serviam para alegrar e impedir o desgaste do Ano Letivo. Halloween, Ação de Graças, Natal, Ano Novo... tempos onde não existem brigas, nem discussões. Tempos onde não existe Voldemort, onde não existe guerra, onde há uma trégua, por menor que seja. E, infelizmente, tempos onde Hogwarts não é a escola, onde não há muitos deveres, onde os professores (inconseqüentes, segundo minha opinião) dão uma trégua aos alunos.

- Mione!

- Olá, Ginny.

Observei, ainda meio sonolenta, como a garota entrara no dormitório da Monitoria-Chefe com um pacote roxo laçado "graciosamente" com uma fita verde. Ao olhar para o pacote, pisquei várias vezes em uma tentativa de não danificar a minha vista.

- O que foi? Parece que jogaram Saliva de Dragão nos seus olhos...

- Ah... não, é só impressão sua.

Disfarcei com meu sorriso mais sutil e falso possível e tentei mudar de assunto, e, como uma trouxa (não que eu não seja), acabei na mesma coisa nada criativa: o clima.

- Uau! Está nevando!

Sempre fui encantada pela neve... O modo como a água é capaz de se transformar em neve é algo magnífico, ao menos para mim.

- Sim, melhor você se agasalhar, os garotos nos esperam para uma guerra de neve...

- O quê?

-Ah, você sabe, eu não queria, mas Rony disse que eu não poderia vencê-lo, e quando percebi, já estava pegando minhas luvas no Dormitório.

Todo ano, Rony tentava fazer com que Ginny aceitasse seu desafio na "Batalha Neviatal" (nome ridículo que ele mesmo inventou), e, sempre acaba conseguindo, dizendo que ela não poderia vencê-lo... Mas eu e Harry sempre acabamos sendo arrastados para esses jogos idiotas "a lá Rony".

- Bem, boa sorte para você...

- Não, você tem que ir comigo, Harry estará com ele e... Qual é, não posso ir sozinha!

Bufei. Os Natais podiam ser bem repetitivos.

- Está bem, Ginny, eu vou.

Vencida pela vontade de que ela saísse do quarto e que eu voltasse ao meu namoro com os lençóis.

- Mamãe te enviou outro suéter Weasley, poderá usá-lo lá.

Esqueci de mencionar que o uniforme da "Neviatal" era o Suéter que a Sra. Weasley nos dava de Natal?

Fui recepcionada da boa e velha forma... levando uma bolada de neve na cara. Há coisas que, mesmo depois de vários anos, não mudam. Rony, por exemplo, está no 7º Ano em Hogwarts com mentalidade de um feto. Mas, de qualquer forma, lá estava eu, empolgada (apesar de não querer admitir), atrás de uma árvore.

- Será que tem espaço para mais um aqui, Lady Granger?

- Para o senhor, sempre, Mister Potter.

E lá estávamos nós, encolhidos, atrás de uma árvore, esperando até que Ginny ou Rony nos achassem, para nos darmos por vencidos, e fossemos observar ambos em uma guerra que duraria até McGonagall chegar enfurecida com suas pantufas de Hipogrifo. Mas, dessa vez, não foi assim.

- Quero chocolate quente.

- Agora, Potter?

- Agora, Granger.

- Bem, a entrada do castelo fica exatamente do lado oposto, você teria que passar pelos "Irmãos Caverna" para chegar lá.

- Conseguiremos.

- A primeira pessoal do plural só serve para mais de uma pessoa, incluindo você mesmo.

- Eu sei falar inglês, Mione.

- Mas não sabe conjugar verbos.

-Quem te garante?

- Eu me garanto!

- Ha! Um dia te mostrarei como se conjugar verbos...

- Esperarei ansiosa.

- Então, vamos!

Senti um puxçao em minha mão, e quando percebi, estava no meio do campo de batalha, com Harry Potter, moreno, alto, corpo definido, olhos verdes, gentil, perfeito e... meu amigo, segurando minha mão. Não pude evitar que minhas bochechas ficassem bem... coradas.

- Harry!

- Cuidado, Rony a vista!

- Han?

Ploft!

Fui jogada contra a neve, atrás de algo que identifiquei como um arbusto, e embaixo de um arbusto... preto? Oh, não, esse era o cabelo do Harry. Espere, eu e Harry Potter estávamos numa posição comprometedora atrás do mato!!!!!

Senti as horas passarem, os minutos passarem, até eu entender que estávamos ali há apenas cinco segundos. Cinco segundos... cinco centímetros separavam nossas bocas. Senti o ar quente sair dele, ao mesmo tempo que ele abria a boca e saía uma fumacinha (bem na minha cara, mas quem se importa?)...

- Mione...

- Sim?

- Eu... é... preciso conjugar um verbo para você que quero conjugar há muito tempo.

Como ele conseguia pensar no maldito verbo em um momento como aqueles? Homens! Humpf!

- Eu amo... Tu amas... ele ama... nós NOS amamos...

- E nós nos beijamos.

Levantei minha cabeça para entrar em conto com aquele pecado capital. Beijar Harry Potter era mais do que qualquer garota poderia querer. Era suave, porém fervoroso. Doce, sublime, mas incendiava como o inferno. Inferno esse em que eu me perdi.

- Você é muito apressada.

Recebi um sorriso, um daqueles que é capaz de derreter toda a neve que tinha em Hogwarts.

- Você não soube conjugar o verbo corretamente.

- Bem, você vai ter pouco tempo pra conjugar verbos a partir de agora.

- Esse é meu presente de Natal?

- Esse é seu presente pra vida inteira.

N/a: Espírito natalino... Fanfic que escrevi a muito tempo. Meio bobinha. Bom gente, deixem rewiews, por favoooor.


End file.
